Love of the Huntress
by Cant Change Destiny
Summary: Percy is a god now. What will happen after he lives on Olympus? What tasks will he be given? What 'bumps on the road' will he meet? Romantic and Adventure. Percy/Artemis. Rated K  just in case Please Read and review!
1. Saying Goodbye

_Hi! This is my 1__st__ Fanfic, so hope you like it! Please Review. I will update regurlary. This fanfic is Percy/Artemis.  


* * *

_

Love of The Huntress-Percy/Artemis

Chapter 1:

Percy POV

"Wake Up, Percy!" I woke up to the sound of my half-brother, Tyson shaking me and screaming my name. "It's breakfast already!"Tyson screeched, as I got up from my bed, yawning laudly. I had had a good dream last night – about the success of the War, which had been on my mind ever since I excepted the gift from the gods. Yes, I was a god, an immortal, and It felt right. I had chosen to become a god after me and Annabeth decided it was for the best that we just stayed friends, niothing more, since we did not want to break the bonds we already have. I heard that she's currently going out with Travis Stoll, I have no regrets. As a matter of fact, a few of the goddess have been hitting on me since I became a god. Aphrodite had been trying to get to me, but I managed to use a few tricks tought by Hekate to block my mind from the lovey dovey magic of Aphrodite. If only I had learned the spell early, I would have managed to block the Love goddess from influencing my love life. I had been named the God of Tidal Waves, And Minor Natural Disasters. My dad, Poseidon had tought me how to travel through water and also mist, and I have mastered my powers well. Dad wants me to be accended to a major god as soon as possible, Zues also seeming quite eager to have me put on the the council, but for that to happen I had to prove myself. I had stayed in camp-half blood for the first week since I was a god, and not Olympus, because I wanted to say my final farewells to my friends, family and fellow demigods. Tyson had came with me, as he was given a month rest from the Cyclops forge by Zues for his exceptional performance in the Great War. Good things were going on at camp, a lot more demigods are being claimed, newcomers coming very quickly. I was not surparised, and had helped the campers build cabins for The hades campers and more for some minor gods, including Hekate, Morpheus and Eros.

I snapped away from my thoughts, quickly changed in to my clothes. I did not need to wear my ornage camp half-blood shirt any more, so I changed in to a maroon coloured top with a black pair of pants. We god s did not wear the togas and god costumes anymore, even Zues has abandoned them and was always wearing a tux, unlike my father who resided with causal beachtrunks. I quickly zapped me and tyson to the Hall, were we had our food. Once I arrived, one of the campers spotted me, and bowed and said, "Lord Persues". He was followed by all the campers. I said goodmorning, and walked over to the Poseidon Table. I had told the campers that they could address me by Percy, but they seemed to not listen. This would be my last day at camp half-blood. I had to go back to olympus by 12 noon. Today was the day I said my goodbyes to the campers. I felt weird. Camp Half-blood was like home to me, my first ever. Nothing has ever felt so important to me as this. I was certainly going to miss being here. I decided to take a walk down the beach. I still had around an hour before I had to go.

Artemis POV

So, finally Perseus Jackson had finally became a god. After declining the offer after the Great war, Lord Zues had given him another chance. This time, Percy was more that happy. He accepted my dads offer, and now he was god, a minor one though. Somehow, I felt happy, I dont know why.

[Flashback]

I walked through the marble corridors of my home, Olympus. Suddenly, Hermes appeared. "Artemis, Zues commands a meeting right away." I nodded and wisked my way to my throne. I discovered I was the last one to be recruited as I stared around the room, seeing all my fellow olympians of the council. Then, I say the hero, Percy standing on the platform.

"Perseus Jackson, you have proven yourself worthy of our gift of immortality, we will now have a vote from the council. All in favor of giving our young hero our gift"Zues boomed, his echo still alive. Everyone raised their hands, I was surpraised, I didn't know that Athena would vote in favor of him, he and her daughter were already split. "The boy has done well, and deserves our gift", I heard Athena say. "Very well the counicl votes in favor of percy. Do you accept our generous offer, Persueus Jackson?" I prayed for that he would accept, and he did. "Yes, Lord Zues, I accept your gift of immortality". "Very Well" Zues said, I could see a smile. I was happy, for some reason I was overjoyed that percesus had chosen well. A green light surrounded Percy for a second, then vanished. "Raise Perseus Jackson, God of Tidal Waves and Minor Natural Disasters!" The council left one by one, each giving praises to the newest addition to our family. I caught Aphrodite flirting with percy, but he seemed to block her away. I was impressed. Percy had rejected Aphrodite, althought she was the Goddess of Love. Percy turned his head and smiled. He was hot, and looked very attractive. I quickly realised what I was thinking, and vanished in to Thin air, back to my Temple.

[End Of Flashback]

Do I like Perseues? No, it can't be.. I have resisted the company of men for all my life, I cant possibly be needing one now, am I?

* * *

_Thats Chapter 1! I like the cliffhanger! I will update as soon as I can probably in a few days! Please Review! Hope you liked it :D As I said, this is my first fan fic. _


	2. A Walk Along The Beach Becomes Much More

Chapter 2:

Percy POV

It took only seconds for me to teleport to my favourite beach, that of which none less than Poseidon and my mother had met. It brings great memories, and I always tried to get there whenever I feel lonely, not that I am now In the past it would take ages, I mean I was never allowed out of the state, let alone the campsite. But being a god would be an intense improvement. All I needed to do was wish where I wanted to go. Talking walks along the beach were always a great last resort for me, although it was fun, being able to think things through and such, it was excruciatingly lonely. I tried to forget about it, and instead focused on my mother. I haven't met her and Paul since Winter Solstice last year, when I had a reunion with my whole family. It was the first time in ages, years since Poseidon, I and my mum had had dinner. Of course Paul joined us, but hey, he was great company and seemed to make my mum happy. He was a big improvement from my old stepfather, so yeah. I decided I was going to pay a trip to my mother; she would like to hear the news on my becoming a god. I slipped in to the bushes, making sure no one would see me when I became my godly form and teleported, or transported to my mum's place. I never got to, however, because a hand pulled me further back into the bushes, clamping my mouth so I was unable to speak. I thought I had been abducted. I quickly got in to action; I never got to see who I was fighting though, since my vision was blurry, after the quick series of events that had just passed by. However, when I managed to tackle this mysterious person, I noticed the auburn hair that hung above her face. I took a closer look-it was Artemis, Goddess of The Hunt, and the only lady on the face of the earth that I have had a true crush on. "Lady Artemis, what was that for?" I said trying to act cold. I glared at her, she looked beautiful. "Saving your ass, did you not see the 6 hellhounds that were catching up with you from behind?" she replied, staring her patronizing glare. "Well if that's the case, I'm sorry. But next time don't act like you're trying to suffocate me" I teased. I could see a giggle coming through her face. I didn't notice before, but she was blushing. I don't know what happened next, it just happened, like some incredible force was pulling me to her, like the moon pulling the tides, working in cooperation. And then it happened I leaned in, and she seemed to do the same, almost simultaneously, and then our lips touched. I kissed her, and she returned the affection. I could feel the compassion flowing between us, like air rippling.

Artemis POV

He looked handsome, his camp half-blood t-shirt on. I punished myself for thinking such things. It just came over me, I didn't know how, "Well if that's the case, I'm sorry. But next time don't act like you're trying to suffocate me" Percy said, and I giggled. I don't know why, I just did. He seemed to notice I was blushing. I tried to turn away, run back to the depths of the woods, the comfort and their protection. But my feet felt stuck, they did not move, not the slightest. And then it came, like a peaceful drift of wide, hiding its guilt behind and cloak of innocence. I leaned in, till our lips touched. He kissed me. And I kissed him back. It felt like hours, until some sense got knocked it to me. It felt like my conscience was saying "you're the goddess of virginity! You sworn of the company of men" This woke me up. I pulled away, staring deep into Percy's eyes. "I swear I didn't do it" he said. "I know, it must have been Aphrodite. She better be ready for what's coming." I teleported to Olympus, but not before hearing Percy say "Artemis, wait.." I thought about the kiss. To be honest, I think I actually enjoyed it. I kicked the thoughts out. Aphrodite would stop her tricks right now. As I went to her palace, my annoying brother Apollo appeared. "So sister, I need you to hear this haiku I just made." "Not in the mood, Apollo" I continued on, pushing my fingers into my ears to avoid hearing his singing. It took me less than a few seconds to get there. I didn't bother knocking, knowing Aphrodite she would never open the door. I kicked it open, and found her facing her mirror, in front of her laid all the lipsticks available on earth. "I should have known you were coming. You got to get someone to fix my door, you know?" "How dare you, playing with my love-life like that". "What do you mean, I did nothing." she said, innocently. "Then how did me and Percy.." "The only thing I did was make you blush. What happened next was between you and Percy." She said, sweat and all. I grumbled. "Well, whatever you're doing, stop." "I already have its not going to stop anything though. You and Percy are going to end up together anyways." She replied, not bothering to look up from her collection of eyeliners. "And you love him, don't you, Artemis?" she added. I started to blush. Aphrodite saw me from the reflection of the mirror and grinned. I left for my palace immediately.

Percy POV 

"Artemis, wait.." I said. But it was too late. She had already disappeared, the trees taking up the place where she was standing just moments ago. I sighed, and teleported to my mum's house. I knocked a few times, and Paul opened the door. "Good day, Percy! How has it been?" Paul said, leading me into the sitting room, were my mum was sitting. "Hello Percy! It's been a while since we last met! Anything new I don't know about? Girls, camp, anything?" "Well, I have a lot to say so, to start off, I'm a…. god" I said. My mum gasped.


	3. A Lost Brother

Percy POV

"I'm so proud of you, Percy!" My mum said laughing whole heartedly. It was after she had recovered from her initial shock and surprise had she began to be extremely happy. Her son was a god! Then it struck. "What about that girlfriend of yours, Percy" she asked. "She decided we were better of friends" I answered, and she started to look infuriated, but she calmed down soon enough. "That's for the better really. Never liked that stuck up know it all" she said. I laughed. My mum did manage to have to funniest of humour at times. Paul seemed equally ecstatic, as he came out from the kitchen carrying a few cookies, passing one each to my mum and I. "When did you start having a liking of Baking?" I asked him. "I've been baking for a while now, really." He said, shaking his head in frenzy, as he tried to stop laughing.

I looked around the room. The house, in its entirety was velvety and embroidered, beautiful and clear, as if the rain from the outside was not a factor, and would not cause any eerie dullness in the majestically of the furniture. The walls, all glistening and prestigious, suite for a young-man, or in this case, a young-couples liking, and every single gold plaster, every little shimmering piece of wallpaper was a sign of significance and authority. The walls, when in all its power, patterned with white and gold, all reflecting the brightness of the fluorescent bulb hanging on the chandelier that hung on all its presence, as if it couldn't care less about the world. It was as if time passed really quickly, and I was running out of time. "Mum, I got to go now! Some business to attend to up in Olympus" I said, and after seeing my mother smile, I continued "Don't want to see those old folks get impatient, right?" "Alright, I'll see you soon though, right?" I heard her say as I went out the front door, creating a charm to help my mother wash the dishes on the way. "Yeah of course!" I replied, and teleported away.

Artemis POV

Walking down the crowded streets, afraid of what fears may overcome me. The deep hint of brown shadows lit the floor, sending searing messages to me. The propaganda hung high, as if there was nothing to fear above me. The words of a wise man, as approved by the government rung low, under rated as the new theories of science and technology overwhelms. I cease to wonder how they would be hundreds of years ago. Before, people were taught stuff. Not having memories and knowledge lodged inside the brain each year, terminating the useless operation of having to go to Schools; Right, the essential –n0- was essential body of a learning student. We were in no need of that now. Not where we live. It has all change for the better. Civilization has changed. You'd think after the numerous wars of the early years that led to indifference as humans started relying too much on electronic appliances, that era would last long. Those ages were long gone.

We, trying to fulfil the duties of gods, have tried numerous times to try and change the weird minds of the mortals, trying to change their lives for the better. But they were stubborn, and ancient laws had given us limits, Limits that are impossible to overcome. I looked at my watch, and quickly teleported to the throne room ready for the meeting that was supposed to start in a few minutes. I am not one to be late, as I am expected to be, of course, Zeus favourite daughter. I looked around the hue circular room. There was of course, as I said earlier a scheduled meeting today. Zeus, through messaging had called for an unexpected uprising of monsters and other minions of Gaia near the west coast of Manhattan. It seems like they have been influenced by an overwhelming strength of exorcism and power that Gaia was quickly achieving. In the human world, people believe they are run by their governments, by a presidential figure that would lead them to change, to difference. However, in reality, although the humans will never be able to discover who controls them. It is us, the gods. Yet we fear many things, like the Titans, or the strongest of monsters. These omnipresence beings were haunting, although they can kill, they can also possess things and control them. Gaia was building an army and the world as we see it now is in danger.

The uprisings of monsters are deadly. They are of course, Gaia's frontier line, and they would be his strongest warriors. They have already destroyed a lot. And they keep growing. Soon they will outnumber what we have. Gaia is fear less. He knows we fear him. He sensed weakness. The latest news was that a huge army of monsters, braking in to the heart of camp half blood, through unknown passageways, killing almost 30 campers that were defenceless at the time. Gaia was growing stronger. It was just a matter of time before she would be stronger than us.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and so that everyone had gathered in the throne room. "Fellow Olympians, you should have guessed the reason why you have gathered you here today is because of the rising of Gaia, and the unnoticeable capture of Apollo". Apollo, my brother was missing? I looked around to his throne, and sure enough he wasn't sitting there. I was never fond of him, but he was, after all family, and the closest member of the family I had.

"Does anyone have any trails to where he may be?" Zeus asked. No one put their hands up. I looked across the room at Percy, who seemed equally saddened. "Well, meeting adjourned until we have any substantial information" the king of the gods continued, he too, seemed upset, as he lifted himself from his gold throne and away to his sleeping chambers. We all dispatched slowly, and when I was sure that everyone was gone, I broke down on my throne.

I was a coward; my normally confident self, wrapped in entelechy and obedience, the very same ostentatious character that used to complain about the very inward and unnoticeable variables in life. Maybe I was wrong. And I knew I was, never facing the facts. My brother was important to me. More so than anyone else, and he had gone missing. I heard the floor rattle with a squeak, as someone walked and sat next to me, I looked to the left, seeing the only person that I wanted to see. The boy sat next to me, comforting me with his calm condolences. It was only around a half hour later did I begin to stop crying, and the clothes that Percy had worn were soaked through, as if the rain and thunder from the outside had swept in.

"Artemis, its fine, we'll fine Apollo" He said, reassuringly. And I had to admit, his words did comfort me. I snuck closer to his body, resting my head on his shoulders as I continued to cry.


End file.
